<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>共情残留 by Notus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080996">共情残留</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus'>Notus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force Visions, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, PTSD Obi-wan, Protective Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>齐格里亚的任务让欧比旺留下了一点后遗症。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>共情残留</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安纳金和身处绝地圣殿的欧比旺在同一天晚上梦到不见天日的地下工厂，梦到缓慢转动的巨大机械齿轮。旧史中维忒兰星系爆发起义，殖民者将弗里德洛斯夷为废墟，残余的起义军连同原住民被贩卖为奴[1]，他们的哀嚎声与安纳金梦中的声音归于一处。</p><p>他醒来时被一股不属于自己的情绪攫困：悲愤交加、无能为力的自责，它们在原力中交织缠绕，被闷热的水汽包裹，覆上他的后背和额头。安纳金从床上起身，想起梦中模糊闪现的人影，托格鲁塔人，奴隶主扬起鞭子落下金色的火花，有一个虚弱的声音断断续续地说“绝地……事情……更糟”。</p><p>“安尼，你做噩梦了吗？”帕德梅因为身旁床垫的弹动和凹陷醒来，她睁开眼睛，看到床边安纳金轮廓模糊的身影，疑心自己是在梦中还是现实。</p><p>“绝地不会做噩梦。”安纳金转过头露出一个微笑，犹豫着该如何措辞，“严格来说……这可能不是我的梦，也不像我看到的关于我妈妈的那些幻象……我不知道该怎么解释。”</p><p>“是不好的事吗？”</p><p>“不完全是……它们已经发生了，我们解救的被囚禁做奴隶的托格鲁塔人，我梦到那个地下工厂，他们在里面夜以继日地劳作，被鞭打虐待，食不果腹。”</p><p>帕德梅的身体向他靠过来，伸手抚在他的肩头，“安尼，他们已经被解救了，你不用为此太过自责。”</p><p>自责。安纳金沉默地搜寻几分钟前的记忆，意识层里刚才的确游离着类似的情绪，现在已经无声无息地消散了。他确定那并不是他的感受。安纳金突然明白了什么，摇了摇头，低声说：“事实上我并没有到过那里，和他们在一起的是……”</p><p>欧比旺。</p><p>他们在齐格里亚的计划进行得并不算顺利，磕磕绊绊，旁枝丛生。他接过女王递来的鞭子，走下场来到拍卖奴隶们的高台上，欧比旺正被迫狼狈地跪在地上，身上挂彩，衣角绽开。安纳金心里突然浮起一片不合时宜的轻松笑意：看来我又得救你了，老家伙。他觉得突然回到了从前还是学徒的时候，四肢飞快拔节，有着横冲直撞的勇气，在英勇救下他落难的师父后骄傲地扬起下巴等待嘉奖降临。</p><p>但这次他们没有成功。醒来后欧比旺已经被送去卡达沃星系做奴隶，阿索卡被赐给齐格里亚女王的手下，而他被女王以朋友性命为要挟囚禁在身边。等各自脱困一切尘埃落定，他们在回程的飞船上说起自己的经历，而欧比旺对他的奴隶生活只字未提。</p><p>安纳金确信欧比旺并没有真正从里面走出来，他不知道究竟发生了什么。欧比旺的精神屏障严丝合缝，他只曾在某一次目睹绝地背上鞭子留下的伤痕，在他询问更多细节时欧比旺只是干巴巴地回答都已经过去了，将他的关心拒之门外。</p><p>伤口都会愈合的。欧比旺说。</p><p>安纳金沉默了一会儿，觉得背上的汗水已经风干，凉飕飕的。他重新仰面躺下来，对帕德梅说：“没事了，只是一个梦。”</p><p> </p><p>天亮后一切如常，那些停留在意识层的不安情绪消失得无影无踪。安纳金在前往绝地委员会的途中遇到欧比旺，对方的胡子刚刚修剪过，像柔软的草绒一样覆盖在他的下颌和嘴唇上方，它们抖动了一下，欧比旺冲他露出一个意味深长的微笑。</p><p>“我刚才还在想过会儿大师们问起我‘天行者在哪里’的时候该怎么回答。”</p><p>“我总会在那之前赶到的，欧比旺。”</p><p>“是啊，比如在我给你发了一整晚消息之后。”</p><p>“然后我还是在你派一队克隆人来找我之前赶到了。”他抱着胳膊，和欧比旺并排而行，“在那之后我没再迟到过，你得向前看，欧比旺。”</p><p>“那是应该的，安纳金，你也是师父了。”欧比旺义正言辞地纠正他，又和过路的学徒和善地打招呼，“有时候我都不确定是你在照顾阿索卡还是她在照顾你。”</p><p>“呃，我们照顾彼此，我们关心对方，师父和徒弟之间就应该这样。”他善于借用正确的观点为自己的行为进行诡辩。安纳金再度想起昨晚的梦境，忽然有些理直气壮地起来，“说到这儿，你得告诉我昨晚发生了什么？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我做了一个很奇怪的梦，你呢？”</p><p>欧比旺一时间没有回答，他放慢了脚步，微微仰头看着安纳金，“做梦是很正常的事。”</p><p>“别转移话题，欧比旺，这一点都不正常。”安纳金觉得自己的语气甚至有些咄咄逼人，他像在纳布那时准备前往塔图因拯救施米一样，决心恒定，没有商量的余地，直白地把一切罗列出来，“那根本不能算是我的梦，我还在原力中感觉到一些不属于我的感受。欧比旺，你从来没说过你在卡达沃的经历，我知道除了……”他的视线越过欧比旺的肩膀绕到他身后，“还有别的什么，可你就是不肯说。”</p><p>“原话奉还：你得向前看，安纳金。”欧比旺扭过头，沉下目光，很快速地吐出一句话。</p><p>“可是你没有。”安纳金跨出一步拦在他面前，“是你没有走出来。”</p><p>欧比旺有那么一秒钟屈服了，感到像是吞下一口干涩的薯类食物，难以发声。他垂下头，肩膀随之松懈下来，视线凝固在安纳金腰间的光剑上，片刻之后他妥协道：“也许下次再说。”</p><p> </p><p>下次是什么时候？当安纳金和欧比旺救回被囚禁的议员，完成繁琐的汇报工作，他来到欧比旺的房间。</p><p>窗外的天已经完全暗下来，驶过的飞车向室内投射下一条耀眼的红色轨迹。欧比旺正在脱下脏衣服，扔到篮筐里准备清洗，用来替换的那一套整齐地叠在一边。安纳金自己则总是把衣服揉成一团堆在一起，因而常常无法在几乎同样款式的几件衣服里分辨出哪件需要换洗，哪件是已经洗过的。欧比旺左肩上的枪伤在回程时的飞船上处理完毕，安纳金走上前，伸手碰了碰他左臂上的一道伤疤。</p><p>“这是在吉奥诺西斯的时候留下的。”安纳金无意要展示他的好记性，他走到欧比旺的对面坐下，“我在想你什么时候让这只胳膊再次遭殃。”</p><p>他显而易见地在责备着欧比旺，责备他的不坦诚，以及所造成的后果。小时候安纳金梦到被沙地里长着鹿头的人追赶，醒来后十分害怕，不愿一个人出门做工，也不肯告诉施米到底发生了什么。他觉得欧比旺有点像那时的自己。</p><p>但欧比旺没有回答，兀自抖开外套将它挂在衣橱里，又走到窗边把窗帘降下一半。在安纳金忍不住再度开口前，他忽然没头没尾地说：“安纳金，我们所做的事真的帮助了别人，还是这些只是我们认为的正确。”</p><p>安纳金愣了愣，“……这可不像是你说的话。”</p><p>欧比旺坐下来闭上眼睛，他现在已经可以慢慢回忆在卡达沃星系的“教育中心”——阿格鲁斯是这么称呼的——的一些事。那时他们夜以继日铲运石料，以人力运作起沉重的转轮，一日两餐是几块变质的干粮，每天被赶进闷热的集中营在狭窄的铁板上休息几个小时。他相信自己的意志足够坚强到不被那些挥鞭子的奴隶贩打垮。</p><p>“欧比旺，现在可以告诉我到底发生了什么吗？那些梦，还有你的反常表现。”安纳金上半身向欧比旺的方向倾斜，蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他，“你今天在战斗的时候分心了，这跟你从前教导我的可不一样。”</p><p>只有他本人知道，且说起来有些惹人发笑，当他们用议员的性命作为要挟时他头一回萌生了难以言明的退意。热汗撵着后背，恍惚间他觉得四周暗下来，机械规矩的响声在巨大的腔体间反射回音，无数人在耳边哀嚎，他摸上自己的脖子，发现那里空空荡荡，并没有项圈。这时一阵剧痛穿过他的左肩，他的意识瞬间像是找到了出口般倾泻而出，安纳金正大喊着他的名字，一边在他身前抵挡着机器人的进攻。</p><p>“他们逼迫我就范，用托格鲁塔人作为筹码，我的任何错误都由他们来承担。我不能做出任何反抗，他们会为此挨打。我身边的人因为我在干活时说了话而挨打，而我提出异议只会让他们打得更狠，我不得不俯下身请求‘主人’的宽恕。”</p><p>“后来他推开我，说‘绝地只会让事情变得更糟’。”欧比旺深吸了一口气，仿佛在叙述别人的经历，“我没有办法忘记那时候那些托格鲁塔人看我的眼神，它让我害怕了，害怕有一天我的存在会成为别人遭受痛苦的源头。”</p><p>他摇摇头，冷静地下了断言：“恐惧不是绝地应有的情绪。”</p><p>安纳金一时间觉得嗓子发堵，原力中有一股颤动的力量，它击碎坚冰，让欧比旺的情绪顺着他们的师徒纽带蔓延开来。他意识到欧比旺的噩梦并不在他的经历本身，他没有被齐格里亚人的鞭子和电击项圈压倒，他是被自己的责任和信条压倒的。</p><p>“为什么你从来不提这些？”</p><p>“我不想让你再想起这些事情。”</p><p>“这些事情？”安纳金片刻后才反应过来那指的是他幼年时的奴隶经历，他小声地喃喃，“但那是……很久以前了。”</p><p>“但你没有走出来。”欧比旺抬起头坚定不移地直视着他，找回了自己的声音，作为一个师父，“它还像鬼魂一样跟着你。”</p><p>安纳金无法否认这一点，他和欧比旺在不同时空所共享的同一个噩梦，它分流出两股暗涌，在他们心里浸透出不同的阴影。但现在噩梦已经不再是噩梦了。</p><p>“我已经不是小孩子了，欧比旺。”安纳金与他视线相触，露出一个笑容，“我能处理好这些情绪，而且看起来比你更有经验。”</p><p>欧比旺也笑，“可是塔诺学徒似乎说你差点一怒之下杀了德纳尔。”</p><p>“那是审讯手段。”安纳金挑起眉，又压着声音补充道，“虽然我的确很想杀了他。”</p><p>科洛桑的夜间流光溢彩。温和的原力在他们之间涌动，互相交叠互相包裹。欧比旺被允许拥有害怕的权利，因为安纳金承诺那不会是你一个人的责任。</p><p>我永远都不会离开这里，永远和你站在一起。他说。</p><p>而欧比旺回答没有什么是“永远”的。但是。</p><p>它同样不是你一个人的命运，如果它有一天降临的话，我们会一起承担。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p><p>[1]事件取自第一次犹太战争，地名均为杜撰</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>